Isaac Fleming
Mr Isaac J. Fleming is a renowned poet, playwright, socialite, patron of the arts. He is the former Primogen of Clan Toreador, and Lesser Harpy of Edinburgh, but has recently been stripped of his titles by princely fiat. Formerly of Manchester, he joined the Edinburgh court a number of years ago. A man of medium height and slender build, his appearance is unremarkable, if fashionable, and he usually wears an old pair of cracked reading glasses - an affectation from days gone by. He is known primarily for his extensive artistic endeavours, most famously last year's production of his original work, 'War's Labours Lost'. He is joint owner and operator of the Burnsian Club, a social club for those interested in the arts, both Kindred and Kine alike. His hobbies include poetry, fencing, and the violin. History * From the prestigious Oxford Flemings, now sadly extinct. * A member of the Camarilla for many decades, although relatively quiet for much of his unlife. * Claims to have met and befriended a number of important literary figures. * First appeared in the Edinburgh court at the recommendation of the Toreador Primogen preceding Lovelace. Time in Edinburgh Fleming has had a somewhat tumultuous time in Edinburgh. Coinciding with his arrival was a clan war between the Toreador and the Brujah, which resulted in the deaths of both Primogen. After the tenure of Mr Excelsior Lovelace, Fleming claimed the position of Primogen, and worked to ease inter-clan tensions with various artistic events. His role in the battle of Edinburgh was famously minimal, although he was indeed present. Fleming proceeded to co-found the Burnsian Club, and held a Christmas show there to general regard (and, perhaps, indifference). He was made Lesser Harpy at the behest of the current Harpy, and regularly produced reports on his behalf. Recently, he has been seen at Harris' pub celebrating, and anywhere there is a good party, good conversation, or simply a good opportunity to show off. As of the past month, he has been removed from all offices, and has been publicly seen under some kind of magical effect. Time will tell what Isaac's new outsider position will mean for him. Known Associates * Father Samuel Mendax: Fleming is regularly seen to converse with Fr. Mendax, and seems to get along with him excellently. * Mr Excelsior Lovelace: Despite being the previous Primogen, Fleming is often seen in the company of Lovelace, usually engrossed in a discussion of the arts. * Ms. Kitty Jones: A regular artistic collaborator and long-time friend, Fleming and Jones are often seen either working together on stage, or chatting at court. * Mr Harris MacTíre: Oil and water, Fleming and Harris rarely seem to be able to have a conversation without one or other of them making a jab or threat. Then again, they have been known to get along when the opportunity presents itself. * Mr. Anton McDiarmuid: Fleming's fellow co-founder of the Burnsian Club, McDiarmuid and Fleming host a variety of inter-clan artistic endeavours to promote the unity of the court. Rumours * Isaac is collecting various Kindred and labelling them Toreadors to increase his own power in Edinburgh. * He looks alive, he eats food and drinks wine, and he has a voice like a songbird. What's wrong with him?! * Fleming's been uncharacteristically quiet lately... I wonder why... * He's not a Toreador at all. He's yet another Malkavian who can't accept his insanity. * I think he might know more than he lets on about certain topics... Category:PC Category:Toreador Category:Camarilla